69 ways to know your a phan
by Beware of the Fluffy Ones
Summary: 69 humerous ways to know your a phan


**Thanks to my sister for helping me edit this, and this is for any one who loves The Phantom of the Opera!**

**Disclaimer:I do not (sob) own phantom of the opera**

69 ways to know that your a Phantom of the Opera Phan

you've lately taken a great interest in capes

and magical lassos

and half-porcelain masks

you know Daroga, Nadir, The Persian, and Mr. Kahn, are one and the same.

You know Erik is spelled with a "k"

you've begun to think all Eriks are spelled with a k

you've begun to like all caped figures

every time you watch the movie you exclaim "Christine,don't do it!" right before she takes off Eriks mask

you sing along to the CD before realising you forgot to turn the CD player on

you know what a Punjab lasso is

you often threaten to "Punjab" people

then get exasperated when they don't know what a Punjab is

you change you name to either, Erik, Christine, Nadir, Meg, and maybe even Buquet, or Raoul

You tried to get your friends to change there name to

when they didn't want to, you threaten to Punjab them

they (once again) payed you no attention

you spent all your college savings on seeing the opera preformed live

when ever your on a stage, you exclaim "He's here! The phantom of the opera"

you exclaim in a British accent

you know Casar is pronounced say-ZAR and not see-ZER

you are constantly on the look out for trap doors

you know who ayasha is

you've renamed you're cat ayasha

you rename your horse Casar

if you do not have a horse, you persuade your dad to buy you one

if this fails, you buy a 'my little pony' horse, cuddle it, and name it Casar

you hate it when people pare your 'beloved' Erik with mary-sue

your favorite insult is to call some one a mary-sue

you don't care if it brings you seven years of bad luck, you still break every mirror in sight

in doing number 29, you have been in a LOT of trouble

you've begun to think the Danny Phantom cartoon is cool (only because he has phantom in the title)

you've started a campaign, in your family, to move to Paris

no one listens to you

you know who Gerik is

you have a miniature of Don Juan Triumphant in your room

you have a miniature of the Paris opera house in your room

all these miniatures leave little room for any thing else

you vow to marry only Erik

you made a paper mache mask for Halloween, and "forgot" to take it off

you talk in third person constantly

you own anything "phantom" or "opera" related

your working your way thru all the PotO fics

your 2/3 there

you know ALL the actors in the movie, even the guy who moons Carlotta

even though your an alto, you pretend your an soprano

you try to Punjab anyone who thinks Erik is "fictional"

the only book you've read in 5 years is Phantom of the Opera

you have no social life out side of PotO

you have an unhealthy interest in chandilears

you watch the musical and sing along with it-in French

you can't understand why some people like legalos more than Erik

you sent Emmy Rossem and Gerald Butler cards on there birthdays

you persuade your mother to get you yellow contacts

you buy a gondola for no reason

you know its Phan Phiction instead of fan fiction

you've renamed all your stuffed animals after PotO characters

you cry when ever you have to write the PotO disclaimer

you have an obsession with single roses

when playing scrabble, you notice you can connect Raoul with punjab, but are then disappointed that you cant use proper names

You own a cloak and porcelain mask and dress up in them constantly

You own a quill and wax seal kit and were upset when the kit didn't include a skull shaped seal

You have conversations with Erik and other muses while writing phanphics

You are currently putting together a Victorian style outfit so you can pretend your a patron of the opera

Even though you don't dance you buy a set of ballet shoes

When in French class and singing a very disturbed version of Old McDonald had a farm, in which the farm blows up, you burst out laughing. When someone tries to find out why all you can say is "the grasshopper jumps jolly high!"

You create business cards that read "Writer, Singer, Actor, And Mary-Sue Hunter"

You hide music books in your room that contain the music for Phantom

You can name every actor that ever played the Phantom including little known movies  
And finally:

you have Gerry singing Point of no Return as your ring tone and sometimes forget to answer your phone because you are to busy listening

**Special thanks to, obsessed phantom phan, no cookies 4 u, and miss black shadow for giving me ideas!Hope you all enjoyed it, and please review!**


End file.
